Anakin Skywalker
Young Skywalker The Hero With No Fear Darth Vader The Most Feared Man in the Galaxy Father Grandfather |origin = Star Wars |species = Human |occupation = Slave Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Dark Lord of the Sith Sith Apprentice Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military |home = Tatooine |goal = Bring an end to the Clone Wars. Save Padme from dying Turn his children to the dark side of the Force |family = Padmé Amidala † Luke Skywalker † Leia Organa Cliegg Lars † Owen Lars † Beru Whitesun Lars † Han Solo † Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Gredda Lars Legends: Dared Janren Mara Jade Skywalker Jaina Solo Jacen Solo Anakin Solo Ben Skywalker Allana Solo Kol Skywalker Nat Skywalker Cade Skywalker Ania Solo Roan Fel }} |friends = Jar Jar Binks Bail Organa Mace Windu Watto Rex Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Commander Cody Plo Koon Asajj Ventress Wullf Yularen Saw Gerrera Aayla Secura Mas Amedda Wilhuff Tarkin Boba Fett Bossk Dengar Orson Krennic Thrawn Agent Kallus Maketh Tua }} |romance = Padmé Amidala |enemies = }} Darth Maul Watto }} Boba Fett Cad Bane Sebulba Luke Skywalker }} Leia Organa Han Solo Chewbacca C-3PO R2-D2 Ezra Bridger Kanan Jarrus Hera Syndulla Chopper Garazeb Orrelios Sabine Wren}} |powers = Power of the Force Skilled Swordsman with a lightsaber Expert Pilot |possessions = Lightsaber |fate = Sacrifices his life to save Luke's |type_of_hero = The Chosen One }}'Anakin Skywalker '''is the main protagonist of the ''Star Wars ''prequel trilogy and ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. In the prequel trilogy, He was portrayed by Jake Lloyd as a child in its first film The Phantom Menace and by Hayden Christensen as an adult in second and third films Attack of The Clones and Revenge of the Sith with James Earl Jones reprising the role of Anakin's Darth Vader voice at the end of Revenge of the Sith. Christensen also played Anakin's force ghost in the 2004 DVD version of Return of the Jedi. In the Clone Wars movie and series, he was voiced by Matt Lanter, who also portrays Wyatt Logan in Timeless. James Earl Jones reprised the role of Anakin's Darth Vader voice in Star Wars Rebels and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Biography Early Life Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie Series Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Rebels Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi Star Wars: Episode IX – The Rise of Skywalker Trivia *Pyschatrist Eric Bui of the University of Toulouse defined Anakin meeting the borderline personality disorder *Anakin's identity as "Darth Vader" forshadows his true relationship with Luke and Leia because Vader is the Dutch word for "Father". *Despite not appearing in the sequel trilogy, Anakin still has a cameo in The Rise of Skywalker, as one of the voices of the Jedi of the past helping Rey stand up to her grandfather. *Vader's role in the Galen Marek storyline from The Force Unleashed was later used for Darth Maul's relationship with Ezra Bridger. Gallery File:Anakin TPM 1.jpg File:Anakin TPM 3.jpg File:Anakin AOC 1.jpg File:Anakin AOC 3.jpg File:Anakin AOC 2.jpg File:Anakin AOC 4.jpg File:Anakin AOC 5.jpg File:Anakin AOC 6.jpg File:Anakin AOC 7.jpg File:Anakin AOC 8.jpg File:Anakin AOC 9.jpg File:Anakin AOC 10.jpg File:Anakin AOC 11.jpg File:Anakin AOC 12.jpg File:Anakin AOC 15.jpg File:Anakin ROTS 1.jpg File:Anakin ROTS 16.jpg File:Anakin ROTS 7.jpg File:Anakin ROTS 8.jpg File:Anakin ROTS 5.jpg File:Anakin and Obi Wan ROTS.jpg File:Anakin Jedi Knight.jpg File:MV5BNTY2OTI1OTY1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDY1NjI4NA@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,659,1000 AL .jpg 51AFhPos+0L._SL1024_.jpg Padme and Anakin AOC.jpg Anakin_skywalker.jpg Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan cartoons.png Anakin and Padme 2 AOC.jpg Ahsoka and anakin 2.jpg|Anakin with his then-Padawan, Ahsoka Tano Navigation Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:Royalty Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Uncles Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters